


Im so sorry, sweetheart.

by Anjalika_03



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Partial Mind Control, Peter parker / reader - Freeform, Reader dies, Reader-Insert, Teen Peter Parker, Vague descriptions of tony stark, stark reader, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjalika_03/pseuds/Anjalika_03
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Im so sorry, sweetheart.

Tears ran down her flushed cheeks, as she breathed heavily. Aiming for his face, she swung her fist. Only to be blocked by his big hands. Again. Her knuckles busted, and covered with blood, were searing in pain. She couldn't give up now. 

All she wanted right now was to rest. To go home, to hug her father, to have a big mug of black coffee as she watched the soccer match with him. 

But here she was, fighting for her life. She was battered and broken. She was scared. Scared, that she will never see him again. That she will never laugh with him again.

And she missed him. Her Peter was what she missed. She wanted to be held in his arms. She wanted to talk to him one last time, to tell him that she loved his smile, his cute smile. And his beautiful brown eyes that resembeled warm pools of honey. His angelic voice. The crinckle of his eyes when he would laugh. The distress in his voice when she would get a small paper cut...

What would he have done when he would see her now? His (y/n). In so much pain. He would have done everything in his power to take her away from this monster. This devil... But he couldn't do anything. He couldn't help it. He was so far away. So deep in this mess. So lost. 

He had become the devil...

(Y/n) gasped in agony as he twisted her fist. His other hand on her throat, choking her painfully. It didn't take much effort for him to push her to the ground at last. She clawed at his hand, yearning for him to let her breathe. Her lungs felt as if they would burst any moment.

"P-pete-" she choked out, "Peter-" her eyes rolled toward the back of her head, a staggered cough escaped her lips, time seemed to slow down as she stuggled to breathe. Her feet weakly kicked the air, as her free hand fell limp on the ground with a gentle thud.

Everything was still. It was as if a switch went off in Peter's brain when he realised what he had done. He sucked in a shaky breath. His hand reched out to stroke her bruised cheek.

"Oh..(Y/n)..." He sighed, "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." 

He held her hand. He felt numb, he wanted to rip out his hair in anger. He wanted to be angry at himself because this was not what he intended to do. But he was just unusually calm. 

"You put up such a great fight." He whispered to her. A gentle smile on his face. A smile of pride. He was proud of her. 

But right now he had a task at hand to complete.


End file.
